A Dance of Legends
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Legends helped Bella discover the identities of the Cold Ones, the Cullens. So it was only correct that legends were to help her reunite her with the ones she lost. Well, after Edward leaves. Bella is depressed- but like all other stories this one is different. Bella finds herself transported back many centuries by the help of an old legend. Nothing is what it seems, however.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys/girls I just recently had a new idea for a Carlisle, and Bella pairing. This will be my first fanfiction with this pairing, so please be nice. Please leave a comment after reading.

Pairings: Carlisle/Bella

Summary: Legends helped Bella discover the identities of the Cold Ones, the Cullens. So it was only correct that legends were to help her reunite her with the ones she lost. Well, after Edward leaves. Bella is depressed- but like all other stories this one is different. Bella finds herself transported back many centuries by the help of an old legend. When all things seem lost- nothing is quite what it seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight solely belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Last Edited: 7/20/15 8:53PM. Sorry guys that I didn't space it out before. I normally do when writing. I hope the way its spaced out now helps the story read better.

 *****A Dance of Legends*****

 ****Chapter One****

I said to Jessica that I didn't want to do it. She laughed it off saying that everything would be fine.

That it was only a legend, and it wasn't real. But this was the day my life changed. Changed in a dramatic kind of way—some people believed I was dead. Others believed in fool's hope that I was somewhere else but alive. I was indeed somewhere else- the question was when?

How did this happen- you might be wondering?

Well, after Edward had left me…, alone being the keyword, in the woods a couple miles past Charlie's. I was depressed-the nightmares that I dreamt every night were enough to screw up my sleeping pattern. I had developed the worse case of insomnia- black bags began to appear below my eyes, and the once perfect, completely healthy body, quickly became malnourished-my fellow classmates began to look upon me weirdly.

I never said anything, or spoke up in class, I never ate during lunch breaks adding to the unhealthy lifestyle that I had recently taken on. Simply put everything that I did it reminded me of him. It had been days since the incident- since the day Charlie almost had a heart-attack when he saw me unconscious in Sam's arms.

So one random day- Jessica Stanley walked up to me- days after the Cullens left and asked if I wanted to hang out with her and the others.

Thinking that nothing 'bad' would come out of it, I agreed. It was cutting close to midnight when it happened. I heard the laughs behind me, the laughs of the people that were supposed to be my friends. By now, you might be wondering what was so bad.

Well a couple hours prior to midnight-Jessica had explained an old legend. Now hearing the words 'legend' my mind should have shut close. Vampires, the cold ones, were an old Quileute legend, a story that had ultimately helped in my discovery that vampires were in fact, real. The word 'legend' was an important keyword to my dealings in the supernatural.

The suppose legend reads that at the stroke of midnight, when the full moon is at its highest point, a cold wind would supposedly run through the air-and a bright light would take you, snatch yourself away somewhere where people couldn't find you. I know- the legend sounds stupid, and you might be jumping in your seats to know what happened. To ease your worries—the legend was true.

But at that point a couple strokes before midnight- my mind, and everyone else's minds believed that the legend was a fake, a false legend to pin your thoughts on when you had nothing else better to do.

I stood there under the full moon- covered by trees. Midnight had stroked, when the cool wind sang its chimes. My head whipped towards everyone there standing behind me, the faces of: Jessica, Lauran, Angela, Mike, and Eric were there one minute, and in the next they had disappeared. When a scorching light blasted out of nowhere only to dim immediately.

Some people, mainly, the so- called friends that had been with me the night of believed I was dead. Even though, there was no body to be found. When others believed I had gone missing.

You might be wondering by now where I was taken- to answer my earlier question of when?

The light had taken me into the past. It's hard to believe, I know, but I immediately believed not even one minute after the light faded. A snap of a twig- alerted my senses- my hair flipping to the side along with my head.

A pale face came out of the woods as I was reunited with Carlisle.

Well, a more animalistic version of Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about not updating for a whole year. Really I am. I did have a lot I wanted to do with this story I guess time just got away from me. I intend on updating it on a regular basis. So I hope y'all continue to read and follow. Thanks**

Well I could honestly could say that my life couldn't get much worse then this? Right? Not saying- that seeing Carlisle again was great-but the Carlisle I knew wasn't exactly what I got.

Being sent back how many centuries was definitely going to take some time to get used to. To be honest it wasn't Carlisle I wanted to be reunited with I wanted to see Edward although I knew he didn't want to see or hear from me that's why he left. I guess he got his wish, I thought. I felt him behind me the next moment and had circled me like a animal would stalk his prey. This was a far more different Carlisle then I was used to.

He had used vampire speed; meeting me with his own predatory glare.

I was still human- so my mind still worked slow. "It's me Carlisle, Bella?"I questioned him- he only frowned. "I don't think we have ever met. " Carlisle replied with an edge detected in his voice. Out of all the vampires I could be reunited with-why did it have to be Carlisle? my mind thought later.

"Yes, we have. " I said with a determined glare. However, that only made him angry. "Human, we haven't. Unless your from the future- I have not met you. " The last of it was said with a snarl.

Frankly this Carlisle scared the shit out of me. Knowing full well Carlisle had delved in the darker side of vampire culture as he had time spent with the Volturi.

"Well, what if I said I was?" I questioned back only to get a look of curiousness and intrigue. And something else...

"Human, I don't take kindly to being mocked at. "

"I'm not mocking you! it's the truth. "I urged Carlisle. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying. "

Carlisle seemed to linger over me- judging what I said to be true. As his eyes which were a darker shade of topaz - it was somewhat lifted my spirits up to know Carlisle still remained a 'Vegetarian'.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to tell honesty these days. " Carlisle explained loosing the predatory look he had about himself.

Turning his back to leave. Hearing his footsteps as he walked against the many leaves and sticks that covered the forest floor.

"Wait!" I shout in Carlisle's direction he stills and turns his head back. "Where are you going?" I ask. I didn't want to be here in this unknown place alone.

"To my residence, Bella. "

"Can I tag along?"

"Tag? I don't understand. "

"It means to follow. "

"I don't see why not. " Bella smiles.

Walking the short distance until she walked side by side with Carlisle. She didn't know why she was sent back to this point in time... Carlisle was much more different then the one on her time. She knew she had arrived before he could turn Edward or Esme into his kind. She had been under that tree as some kind of joke.

Although fate clearly had plans for her.


End file.
